Long Time No See
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: Why did the kiss mean? That's what has been consuming Freddie since Carly left him. 8 Months have gone by and nothing nor no one will be right for him. After Spencer tells of a surprise it might just change the entire gang to beg the question, long time no see? Or too soon for comfort? Angst for Freddie Benson tension.


**The time of this fanfiction is 8 months since Carly has left with her father to Italy. As you have read by the description, you know what is going to go down. Hold on to your seat because you're going to be crying tears of joy and sadness. Mostly joy if you're a Seddie fan. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sam

…..

Freddie and I sit on his couch watching bad reality television shows. We kind of had to see it coming since it's one in the afternoon on a Wednesday. Nothing good is ever on during the day. Freddie lets out a yawn. You think the summer of our senior year would be filled with college shopping and doing all the things off your high school bucket list. Nope; we did all of that the first three weeks of summer. Now we have nothing to do and the sound of a summer job makes us cringe.

" Pass the popcorn." Freddie says. I sit up from my position, grab the popcorn off the coffee table and pass it to him. " Thanks." He adds.

" No problem." I reply. I take hold on the remote and start flipping through the channels. Freddie goes his moan of agony. Clearly he hates when I flip through the channels.

" Do you want to watch a DVD of something?" He asks. I look to him.

" It better not be Galaxy Wars." I reply.

" I promise." He sets the bowl down on the couch and runs off to his room. I start munching on the salty snack. I lean back a little bit more and soak up my pure laziness. I hear his footsteps come back into the room.

" So I have: The Ward, Take Me Home Tonight, Tomb Raider or my personal favorite, The Breakfast club." He says.

" I wouldn't mind watching Angelina Jolie kick butt." I say.

" Tomb raider it is." He puts the DVDs on the table behind us. Freddie squats in front of the television as he puts Tomb Raiders. I hear my phone beep as I have gotten a text message. I look around me but I can't find it.

" It's charging on the kitchen counter." Freddie informs. I get up from the couch and come to the counter. I look down at the screen. Spencer has texted me explaining that there is a surprise in store at his apartment.

" Spencer has a surprise for us." I say as I start texting him back.

" Is it another one of his inventions gone wrong so we have to help clean it up?" He asks back.

" I asked him. I'm waiting for him to reply." I say. I look over to Freddie.

" You know, for an artist, Spencer invents more things than creates." I say.

" I think it's time we told him about engineering colleges in the Washington state." He jokes. We both laugh in unison because we both know Spencer is not going to be stepping into a college anytime soon. My phone beeps again. I read the message.

" Spencer says nope and added a smiley face." I say.

" Then let's head over." Freddie makes his way to the front door, I follow him as we both have to put our shoes on. We walk across the hall. We both momentarily stop in front of the door, as we can both say it's been a while for us to be joyous about entering the home of our departed friend Carly. I put my hand on the doorknob, swinging the door.

" Surprise!" Carly exclaims. Oh my god!

" Carly!" I scream, running into her arms. I hold her tight and close to me. I don't want to let her go.

" You're swishing me Sam." Carly says. I let go of her and stop to examine her body.

" So tan." I say stroking her arm.

" Well there's not that much to do when your Italy. Mostly laying by the pool." She says. I turn around to Freddie who is still as rock.

Freddie had told me what Carly had done to him. How it caused him to turn down four relationships this school year just because of his confusion of the kiss. How he's been a mental wreck since Carly left with no explanation why she did what she did. I decide to head up the studio.

Freddie

…..

I watch Sam run up the stairs. I continue to stand frozen by the door frame.

" Aren't you going to give me a hug Freddie?" She asks with a smile. I finally walk and shut the door slowly. I turn to her. I shake my head and try to stop myself from laughing. I try to be decorum but I can't.

" Why should I hug you?" I ask back to her. She stands dazed and confused.

" Maybe because I am your friend." She replies giggling. I haven't missed that giggle as it just makes me hate more and more to stand in a room with her.

" Why are you acting weird? I've been gone for eight months and this is how your be?"

" Don't you remember anything the night you left?"

" Yes."

" So why are you putting on this little charade?"

" What charade?" The anger starts to boil up inside of me. As much as I want to yell at her, I am too much of a gentleman to scream. I take a seat on the sofa. She sits next to me.

" Do you know what you have done to me?" She sits silently. Our faces stare at one another. " _You, _kissed me and then left me. You made me feel like I was the guy you choose after a horrible love triangle movie." I take a deep breath. " What the hell did that kiss mean?" I finally say. Carly bites her lip and rolls her eyes. Her brown eyes finally look back to me.

" It was a goodbye kiss." Carly says softly. I bite my bottom lip hard and try to keep my cool. I can't even look at her. " It just happened out of no where Freddie! I saw you standing there by yourself in the studio and all I could think about how it was our last goodbye and how I will always be that girl across the hall who you had a crush on. I wanted to give you something that I knew that you'll never get from me again!"

" What is that supposed to mean?!"

" That you'll always be my friend but never my boyfriend. I'm sorry but I can never see you more than a friend to me."

" Then you should have really thought about that when you kissed me." I say. I get up off the couch and run up to the studio.

Carly

…

I slump more into the sofa knowing what I have just done. I wanted my return to be a joyous occasion but I've only seem to make things worse. Latter is now my forte. A tear rolls down from my eye. Only one tear as I know I am on the brink of loosing a close friend. I look at my luggage as it sits by the door.

" I can't go anywhere now." I say to myself.

Freddie

…..

I stomp up the stairs and come into the studio in rage. I feel like I could break something with one punch. I open the door and there Sam sits on the hood of the car. She stops drawing pictures in the dust and hops off.

" How did it go?" She asks. I feel the adrenaline run through me. " _Freddie_? Are you good or not?" Her hand lands on my shoulder and that's when I feel a sigh of relief. Everything has been said, everything is out in the open. Now I feel like I can do and say things I have wanted to do but couldn't before.

" Say something Benson." Sam says stroking my arm. I lift my head from looking down at the ground and look into her eyes. I lose myself in them, not listening to the words come out of her mouth. I grab her shoulders and pull her lips into mine. Our two mouths become in sync. Her arms enlace around my neck making the kiss go deeper. My arms lock around her waist, slightly picking her up. Our mouths continue to play a tug of war. Soon we find ourselves out of breath. We start gasping for air and as we so, I give her small kisses on the lips. Our lips finally part away and our eyes meet.

" You were holding that in for a long time haven't you?" She says.

" I love you." I reply.

" Got any evidence to support that statement?" I kiss her again, but more passionately. Our foreheads click together. Sam lets out a sigh and the smell of popcorn goes up my nose. I let go of her. Sam takes a hold of my hand.

" I think it's time you give Carly that hug." She says.

" I think you're right." I say with a smile. We make our way out of the studio and back to the living room.

Carly sits alone on the sofa watching television. I let go of her hand, run over to the sofa, sit down and pull Carly into a hug. Giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

" I missed you Carly." I say.

" Missed you too Freddie." She says patting my hand. Sam joins us on the sofa.

" I have a feeling this summer just got a bit more fun." She says with a smile.

* * *

**I came up with this story after a recent experience of mine. It's a good thinker when it comes to why Carly truly kissed Freddie that night she left for Italy. I really wanted to hit up on Creddie & Seddie since that's what we were all thinking at the end of the episode. R&R **


End file.
